


inevitably, they part

by pretense



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretense/pseuds/pretense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which absence makes the heart grow fonder</p>
            </blockquote>





	inevitably, they part

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [MidoTaka Week](http://midotakaweek.tumblr.com) \- Day 6: Future

Inevitably, they part.

Following the grand slam that is the Generation of Miracles’ final year in high school, they went on to go their separate ways.

Kise has his idol career ripe for the picking. Murasakibara pursues Food Science. Akashi prepares to succeed his father in the family business. Aomine gets scouted for the national team. Kuroko goes into teaching school. Kagami takes his talent to the States and thus the legendary Light and Shadow are separated.

He and Midorima are not spared from this plight.

Takao knows that the man will take on the medical field just like his father and he has no illusions of following there. Takao wants to play professional basketball. Kasamatsu introduces him to a coach from the pro-league but Takao knows he has to prove himself more to secure a spot.

He takes up online courses to earn a writing degree and at the same time tutors English to add to his savings. Takao enjoys this sense of independence, of standing on his own two feet. The world is his oyster, as the saying goes.

He makes new friends but keeps close contact with his old schoolmates. Midorima, though, is quick to become scarce and Takao sort of understands. Medicine is no easy course to undertake, Midorima could not be faulted for being dedicated. And he does reply to Takao’s emails from time to time; it’s usually to tell him when Scorpio is faring particularly bad on the day’s Oha Asa broadcast. Takao amuses himself sometimes, wondering if Midorima commutes now or if he’d found some other guy to cart him around in his rickshaw.

Takao goes to training camp with other pro-league hopefuls. He completes the online modules and helps a couple of high schoolers on their poetry report. Lush leaves turn crisp and he stumbles upon Kuroko in a coffee shop one day.

They catch up over steaming mugs and baked pastries. Kuroko plans on teaching kindergarteners. The Generation of Miracles surprisingly keep in contact with their Phantom Sixth Man. He learns that Midorima is taking advanced courses and volunteering at clinics without the prompting of his curriculum. Takao laughs because of course Midorima would be like that.

 

Midorima sends him a congratulatory greeting when he finally makes the cut for a pro-league team but the man fails to show on the celebration itself. He has an important test the following day and Takao tells him to study hard. A few rounds of drinks later,  he dedicates a song or two to his absent Light. Miyaji senior then steals the microphone from him, chiding him for draining the life out of the party.

He drunk dials Midorima at two in the morning and gets a surprise visit the following afternoon.

 

Groggy and unkempt, Takao opens the door. He stands still as a statue when he sees the man on his doorstep.

“How did you manage to age ten years in one night?” is the jestful greeting and Takao thinks that he really must be dreaming because his Shin-chan never had a sense of humor like that.

When Takao only continues to stare at him, Midorima pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose and sighs. “If this is a bad time for a visit I will take my leave.” That instantly gets Takao moving and Midorima finds himself in an apartment that’s more organized than he’s come to expect.

Running his hands through his hair in an attempt to tame it, Takao feels the awkward tension hanging over them like a heavy cloak. “Sorry for the mess,” he babbles. “My roommate isn’t very… well, I wasn’t expecting… uh. Have a seat!” Takao gestures at the floor, then cringes when he finds a stack of manuals there. He hastily sets the books aside and produces a cushion for his guest. “Do you want some water? I’m getting water.”

Midorima watches Takao move around, noting how unfamiliar he has become… or maybe it’s really just bad timing on his part.

With his back to Midorima, Takao holds a glass of water in each hand. He stares the clear liquid, at the ripples that slowly even out. He takes a deep breath and exhales. It’s only Midorima. Only Shin-chan. Sitting here in his apartment, looking vaguely intimidating with a wool scarf wrapped around the stern angles of his face.

“Hey, Shin-chan, how did you know where I live?” Takao asks as he walks over and sits an appropriate distance away, facing his once-teammate.

Green eyes blink beneath rectangular frames. A small frown pulls at his lips. “You gave me your address. Back when you first moved in.”

“Riiiiight.” Takao looks away, takes a sip of water. He remembers doing that. He also remembers telling Midorima to visit anytime, though it has been seven months since and this is actually the first time that Midorima came over.

“Here.”

Silver eyes swivel back, finding a letter envelope presented to him. It fit neatly into Midorima’s palm and Takao takes it with deft fingers, giving the item a little shake.

“Congratulations.”

“Thanks.”

Takao stares at the envelope unsure of why he’s hesitating to lift the lid.

“You don’t look happy,” Midorima observes, startling Takao who averts his gaze one more time. “Tell me.”

 

Takao’s inebriated mutterings in those wee hours of the morning told Midorima plenty - it’s a string of _I miss you_ s and _Let’s play again_ s. Sentiments that, upon honest introspection, Midorima finds to be reciprocated. The knowledge becomes a quiet but insistent hum at the back of his mind as he takes his examination that morning. By the afternoon, Midorima finds himself taking a different train from the one that leads home.

 

“I guess I just drank too much last night,” Takao supposes, ashamed for his indulgence which he knows Midorima frowns upon. He waits for a reprimand but it doesn’t come.  Instead, he gets Midorima’s left hand covering his right; it’s free of athletic tape, he realizes with brief surprise. Slowly, he twines their fingers together, palm to palm, finding strength in the solidity of Midorima’s hold.

Once upon a time, Midorima wouldn’t have allowed it, would‘ve made a fuss before finally (sourly) giving in.

It’s weird holding Midorima’s left hand without its taping, feels like it’s stripped naked or something...Takao quickly banishes that odd thought from his mind. With a look, he asks for permission that Midorima grants with a quiet huff and a minute shift closer. The hot and cold contrast of their lips reach a compromise between soft touches. Takao is glad that he had some water before this, it would be a big disappointment if their first kiss after what seems to be ages is marred with chapped lips.

Midorima squeezes Takao’s hand, reassuring. The fog on his glasses clear as they part and he witnesses the blooming of a smile.

“You’re turning out to be a very good doctor,” Takao grins, the tension in his shoulders slipping away, dispersing in the atmosphere that has similarly lightened.

“And all of Japan will soon recognize your talent on the professional court,” Midorima returns with a smile of his own.

Squeezing Midorima’s hand, Takao starts rocking back and forth. The man always knows what to say. Even now when Takao hasn’t explicitly told him of his insecurities at playing pro, Midorima’s unshakeable belief in him set Takao’s worries at ease. “You want to go out, Shin-chan? You missed last night’s celebration.”

“Alright, but no more alcohol for youl,” Midorima states, to which Takao replies with a chuckle.

“Of course!”

 

As Takao gets ready, Midorima looks around the place. Takao has old basketball posters on the wall and some vinyl record cases. Midorima isn’t sure if the latter belongs to Takao or his roommate, looking at photos of the two and their friends that fill up the corkboard by the kitchen. English workbooks are stacked beside him and Midorima flips through one as he passes time.

If he is to be honest, a huge part of the aloofness on his end is due to their break-up following their graduation from high school. It was the logical solution since their career paths and focus would be leading them down different roads but he kind of wished they tried a little harder. Their kiss just now proves that distance and time apart have not diminished their feelings for each other, not a bit. And it’s not like they’re seeing other people.

 

“Wow, Shin-chan! These are sweet!”

The exclamation brings Midorima’s attention to the freshly-showered and now fully-dressed Takao who is holding a slip of paper in one hand.

“I thought it would be most appropriate,” Midorima says, setting down the workbook; Takao’s answer to the exercises are exemplary and Midorima gets a sense of pride.

“Guess we’ll be shopping as well, huh?” Takao’s eyes are bright with excitement. He’s been meaning to get new basketball shoes and the gift certificate came right on time.

“Anything you like.” Midorima nods, standing up and putting on his scarf once again.

“What if I want a date?” he laughs.

“Then we’ll go on a date.” They are greeted by faint sunlight, filtered through thick gray clouds, and a pleasantly cool breeze. “It has been a while.”

His entire body warms up at the sentiment and Takao carefully tucks the gift check into his bag. Once the front door is locked, Takao latches on to Midorima’s arm. “I really missed you, Shin-chan.”

“I’ve missed you, too.”


End file.
